An Unearthly Child
O primeiro arco televisivo de Doctor Who foi produzido sobre o título de 100,000 BC (100.000 AC) ''mas posteriormente comercializado sob o nome de seu primeiro episódio, 'An Unearthly Child.' Ele marca a estréia oficial e primeira aparição do Doctor em sua encarnação original, o Primeiro Doctor, bem como a de sua neta Susan Foreman, e a TARDIS do Doctor. Ele também introduz Barbara Wright e Ian Chesterton, que se tornariam os primeiros companheiros do Doctor, embora que involuntariamente arrastado para a TARDIS. Foi durante esta especifica aventura que o Circuito Camaleão dentro da TARDIS quebra, enquanto ela estava disfarçada como uma Cabine Policial do ano de 1963, deixando a, assim, presa em sua forma icônica. Sinopse Susan Foreman é um mistério para os professores Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, aparentemente sabendo mais do que deveria sobre o passado... E o futuro. Sua curiosidade leva-os a segui-la até em casa uma noite, somente para descobrir que a sua 'casa' parece ser um ferro-velho abandonado. No ferro-velho, eles descobrem uma cabine telefônica da polícia e um velho estranho,que afirma ser o avô de Susan, e chama-se de o Doctor. A viagem de uma vida está prestes a começar... Enredo An Unearthly Child (EP.01) Em uma noite enenvoada em Londres, um policial faz suas rondas, passando pelo ferro-velho I.M. Foreman em 76 Totter's Lane. No ferro-velho está uma cabine de polícia de aparência deslocada emitindo um zumbido assustador. Mais um dia de aulas termina na Coal Hill School. A Professora de História Barbara Wright e o professor de ciências Ian Chesterton comparam notas de uma estudante enigmática, Susan Foreman. O seu conhecimento de história e de ciências supera o do resto da turma e, possivelmente, até dos professores. No entanto, ela tem falhas curiosas sobre a cultura atual, como por exemplo, ela se esquece que a Inglaterra ainda tem que adotar um sistema decimal. Barbara a incentivou a se especializar em História, mas Susan é resistente a sua sugestão sobre trabalhar isso em casa, dizendo que seu avô, com quem ela vive, não gosta de estranhos. Barbara diz a Ian que ela pegou o endereço de Susan, "N°76 de Totter Lane", na secretaria da escola. Ela foi lá e ao invés de encontrar uma casa, vê um ferro-velho. Eles acham Susan para que Barbara pudesse emprestar-lhe um livro sobre a Revolução Francesa. Ian oferece carona para Susan, mas ela recusa. Ian e Barbara resolvem a segui-la até em casa. Depois de sair da sala, Susan lê o livro de História, e observa: "Isso não está certo!" thumb|left|Ian e Barbara observam o Doctor destrancar a TARDIS Chegando de carro no Nº76 de Totter Lane, Ian e Barbara vêem Susan entrando no ferro-velho sozinha. Seguindo ela, mantendo certa distância, a procuram no ferro-velho em vão. Ian se choca com a cabine de policia vibrando. Ao tocá-la, ele exclama que ela está viva. Eles ouvem alguém vindo e se escondem. Um velho se aproxima da cabine de polícia e a destranca. Os professores parecem ouvir a voz de Susan de dentro, o chamando. Eles enfrentam o velho, que bruscamente fecha a porta e se recusa a reconhecer que alguém está dentro. Quando eles ameaçam ir à polícia, o velho calmamente descarta suas reivindicações. A porta abre-se de dentro. Ouvindo a voz de Susan mais uma vez, os professores empurram passando sobre o homem. Eles se surpreendem ao encontrar-se em um espaço muito maior, com painéis eletrônicos futuristas, e um console central de controle hexagonal. Susan fica chocada ao encontrar seus professores lá. O velho, seu avô, está furioso com a intrusão. thumb|left|Uma sombra se aproxima da TARDIS Susan e seu avô, que se chamam simplesmente de Doctor, diz que a caixa de polícia é na verdade um disfarce para sua máquina de espaço-tempo, TARDIS. Eles são refugiados alienígenas de outro planeta e tempo. Apesar dos protestos de Susan, o Doctor prepara o TARDIS para decolagem, dizendo que ele deve sequestrar Ian e Barbara para proteger Susan e a ele próprio. A decolagem súbita deixa os dois professores inconsciente. A TARDIS chega a um ambiente Paleolítico, sobre o qual aparece a sombra de um homem. The Cave of Skulls (EP.02) A sombra é de um homem vestido em peles de animais. Ele observa a TARDIS de forma ameaçadora. Uma tribo de homens das cavernas estão reunidos em torno de um de seus membros, Za. Za é o filho do líder da tribo anterior, que nunca ensinou a seu filho o segredo de como fazer fogo. Como Za tenta inutilmente fazer fogo, uma anciã da tribo despreza as habilidades de Za e afirma que Kal, um estranho de outra tribo, seria um líder muito melhor. Isso frustra Za. Hur, uma jovem mulher das cavernas, tenta acalmá-lo, mas também avisa que se ele perder sua posição como o líder da tribo, ele vai perdê-la, pois seu pai tem a intenção de que ela "carregue" os filhos do líder. De volta à TARDIS, Ian e Barbara recuperam a consciência e encontram o Doctor e Susan intrigados com as leituras exibidas no console principal da TARDIS. O Doctor diz que eles voltaram no tempo. Isso irrita Ian, que exige uma prova concreta. O Doctor abre a porta, revelando um deserto estéril. Todos os quatro vão para fora. O Doctor se questiona a respeito de porque a TARDIS manteve a forma de uma Cabine de Polícia. Ian pede desculpas a Susan e Barbara por não acreditar na história do Doctor. Susan também está surpresa que a TARDIS ainda está na forma de uma cabine de polícia. Ela diz que a TARDIS já foi uma coluna jônica e uma liteira no passado. O Doctor está em outro lugar, verificando o ambiente por radioactividade,quando um homem das cavernas que estava assistindo a TARDIS esgueira-se sobre ele e o ataca. Seus três companheiros o ouvem gritar e correm em seu socorro. Quando eles chegam lá, tudo o que encontram é a mala, o chapéu e o Contador Geiger do Doctor esmagado. Susan corre histericamente procurando por ele. Ian e Barbara vão logo em seguida, mas não antes de Ian perceber que a areia é fria. Horg, o pai de Hur, diz a Za que Kal afirma que sabia como fazer fogo em sua antiga tribo. Za furiosamente responde que na tribo de Kal todos morreram. Kal teria morrido também, se essa tribo não o tivesse salvado. Hur novamente avisa; Kal está trazendo carne e ganhando respeito entre a tribo. Za diz que se ele tiver que matar algumas pessoas para exercer sua autoridade, ele irá. Neste ponto, Kal, que atacou o Doctor, entra com o corpo inconsciente do homem velho. Kal diz a tribo que ele viu o Doctor fazer fogo e que ele deveria ser o líder da tribo agora, e que o Doctor tinha imensa força e que sabia lutar. Za despreza e zomba de Kal, mas Horg afirma que Kal está fazendo muito mais para a tribo que Za e que se seu prisioneiro pode criar fogo, Kal deveria ser feito líder. Za, diz que o Doctor deve ser levado para a Caverna dos Crânios e sacrificado para que Orb retornasse.thumb|O Doctor tem a vida ameaçada por não fazer fogo. Neste ponto, o Doctor acorda. Ele diz que pode criar fogo para toda a tribo, sem necessidade de matar, mas ele logo percebe que perdeu os seus fósforos. Quando ele diz para tribo que ele terá de voltar à TARDIS antes de fazer fogo, Za zomba Kal, dizendo que sua promessa de "um homem velho que pode fazer fogo" era mentira. A tribo se volta contra Kal. Frustrado, ele puxa a faca sobre o Doctor. Kal está à beira de matá-lo quando Susan, Barbara e Ian atacam a tribo, tirando Kal de cima do Doctor. Os ''companions são logo dominados. Kal se aproxima Barbara. Antes de ele a matá-la, Za entra no caminho e diz que os quatro devem ser levados para a Caverna dos Crânios e sacrificados, como um presente a Orb. O Doctor e seus companheiros são levados embora. Horg tenta tirar Hur de Za, mas Za insiste que, com o sacrifício do Doctor, Orb vai voltar e fogo voltará também. A tribo irá, assim, manter Za como líder. Horg parece aceitar isso. Os quatro viajantes são trancados na Caverna dos Crânios da tribo, com os ossos de muitos prisioneiros. O Doctor percebe que todos os crânios foram abertos. The Forest of Fear (EP.03) Ainda na Caverna dos Crânios, Ian, Barbara, e Susan tentam escapar, mas o Doctor parece desconsolado e improdutivo. Ian grita com ele, o que leva o Doctor a sugerir que eles usem os ossos dos mortos para cortar as cordas que prendem suas mãos e pernas. O grupo começa a se unificar. De volta à caverna principal, a tribo está dormindo. A anciã acorda. Ela rouba faca de Za e segue rumo para a Caverna dos Crânios. Sem ela perceber, Hur a viu. Quando ela chega na Caverna dos Crânios, ela dá de cara com uma grande pedra que bloqueia a porta. No entanto, ela parece saber uma rota alternativa. Dentro da Caverna, o Doctor e os outros estão tentando libertar Ian para que ele possa defendê-los, se necessário. Susan grita quando vê a velha que está tentando limpar a vegetação de uma entrada da caverna. Hur acorda Za e o chama para fora da caverna para informá-lo de que a anciã pegou a faca e se saiu para fora da caverna. Eles decidem que ela foi para a Caverna dos Crânios. Hur acredita que a anciã tem medo de fogo, de modo que ela vai matar os quatro para evitar que a tribo de aprenda o segredo. No entanto, a anciã está usando a faca para libertar os quatro, enquanto do lado de fora Za e Hur tentam mover a pedra. Assim que a pedra se move, os quatro escapam pelo o fundo da caverna. Za, frustrado, lança a anciã no chão. Hur convence Za de que a única maneira para manter a liderança da tribo é capturando o Doctor e aproveitar o fogo. Za e Hur mergulham na floresta em busca do Doctor. O quarteto se perde na floresta, tentando encontrar o caminho de volta para a TARDIS. Mais uma vez, Ian e o Doctor discutem enquanto Ian assume a liderança. Enquanto eles discutem, Barbara tropeça e cai. Ela cai em cima de um javali morto e grita. Isto alerta Za e Hur. O movimento na vegetação rasteira impulsiona o Doctor e seus companheiros a se esconder. Quando Za e Hur os alcança, Za é atacado por um animal selvagem e se fere gravemente. Contra a vontade do Doctor, Barbara e Ian tentam ajudá-lo. O Doctor tenta impedir Susan, insinuando que ele deixaria Ian e Barbara para trás. Ian e Barbara ajudam Za, para perplexidade de Hur. Ela não entende a ideia de amizade. Hur é abertamente hostil com Susan, pensando que a mesma está tentando roubar Za dela. O Doctor pega uma pequena pedra pretendendo que Za desenhe o caminho de volta para a TARDIS, mas Ian ainda hostil ao Doctor, pede para ele parar, inferindo que o Doctor tenha uma ação sinistra com este ato. O Doctor lembra a seus companheiros que a anciã da tribo ainda está com os homens das cavernas. Ele teme que ela pode acordá-los e os fazerem partir em busca dos viajantes. Isso leva Ian a construir uma maca improvisada para transportar Za de volta à TARDIS para curá-lo lá. thumb|O grupo é surpreendido pela tribo a beira da TARDIS. De volta ao assentamento, Kal vai até a caverna para encontrá-la vazia. Ele questiona a anciã, que diz que deixou o Doctor e seus companheiros livres. Kal a mata. Ele volta para a tribo para informá-los de que Za que libertou o Doctor para que tivesse o fogo a si mesmo. A tribo fica cética e Kal diz que a anciã irá apoiá-lo. Quando Kal retorna à caverna para "descobrir" o anciã morta, ele diz que deve ter sido Za que a matou. Kal declara-se líder e leva sua nova tribo para encontrar Za. O Doctor e seus companheiros felizmente encontram a TARDIS. No entanto, sua tentativa de fuga é frustrada quando encontram os homens da tribo à espreita deles. The Firemaker (EP.04) Os quatro viajantes voltam até o acampamento. No começo, a tribo é hostil a Za e seus amigos, especialmente quando eles o acusam de matar a líder tribal, mas o Doctor convence a tribo de que Kal matou a anciã enganando Kal a mostrar a tribo sua faca ensanguentada. O Doctor e Ian lideram a tribo em um ataque que expulsa Kal para a floresta. Za é novamente declarado como líder, mas em vez de expressar a sua gratidão e libertar os viajantes como o Doctor esperava, ele ordena que eles voltem para a Caverna dos Crânios, aonde ou eles aprendem o segredo do fogo ou são sacrificados para Orb. Na Caverna dos Crânios, Ian faz fogo para Za usando fricção para gerar uma faísca. Ele espera que este presente convença a tribo a libertá-los. Za vai falar com eles e é fascinado pelo fogo. Ian diz que, na sua "tribo" todos os membros sabem como fazer fogo. Za pergunta a Ian se ele é o líder de sua tribo. Ele responde (com um aceno para Susan) que o Doctor é o líder. Enquanto isso, Kal foge de volta para o acampamento. Ele mata o guarda do lado de fora da caverna e ataca Za. Kal vê o fogo e imediatamente parte para cima Za com seu machado. Za pega um galho grosso e defende-se, quebrando machado de Kal. Finalmente, Za ganha a vantagem, engasga Kal com uma chave de braço, e o derruba no chão da caverna. Za pega uma pedra grande. Barbara vira a cabeça, sabendo que o que Za pretende fazer, é muito horrível para se ver. Za quebra a cabeça de Kal esmagando seu crânio com a pedra. Ele mata Kal e confirma a sua liderança. O Doctor fica visivelmente perturbado com esta ação bárbara. Com fogo à sua disposição, ele está agora indiscutível. No entanto, ele ainda deixa o Doctor e seus companheiros presos na caverna. Depois de voltar da caça, Za decreta que os viajantes vão juntar-se com sua tribo ao invés de partirem e da ordens para a que fiquem na caverna indefinidamente. Os quatro tentam pensar em um meio de fuga. Distraidamente, Susan coloca um crânio na chama. Isto leva Ian a elaborar um plano para assustar e distrair a tribo o suficiente para deixá-los fugir. Quatro crânios são colocados na ponta de tochas. Esta visão macabra distrai os homens das cavernas, permitindo que os viajantes fujam para a floresta. Desta vez, os quatro viajantes voltam para dentro da TARDIS. O Doctor decola logo antes dos homens da tribo alcançá-los. O TARDIS desmaterializa-se assim que os homens da tribo jogam lanças, deixando-os com um olhar com espanto. Za, no entanto, tem um olhar de derrota.thumb|O medidor passa a indicar "Perigo" quando chegam em um [[Skaro|novo lugar.]] O Doctor explica que ele não tem ideia de onde ou quando eles vão acabar na próxima vez porque a TARDIS não está exibindo todos os dados para ajudá-lo a dirigir a nave. Com o tempo, o scaner mostra seu novo destino, uma selva misteriosa com árvores de aparência estranha. Antes de sair para explorar o planeta, o Doctor pede a Susan para verificar os níveis de radiação. Ela esta no nível normal. Quando os quatro saem da sala do console para limpar-se, a agulha do detector de radiação passa a marcar "Perigo"... Elenco * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Kal - Jeremy Young * Za - Derek Newark * Hur - Alethea Charlton * Old Mother - Eileen Way * Horg - Howard Lang Elenco Não Creditado * Policial - Reg Cranfield * Garotas - Francesca Bertorelli, Carol Clarke, Heather Lyons, Mavis Ranson * Garotos - Cedric Schoeman, Brian Thomas, Richard Wilson * Homens da Tribo - Leslie Bates, Al Davis, Billie Davis, Roy Denton, Bob Haddow, Bill Nichols, Frank Wheatley * Mulheres da Tribo - Elizabeth Body, Jean Denyer, Veronica Dyson, Diane Gay, Brenda Proctor, Lyn Turner, Doreen Ubells * Crianças - Antonia Moss, Julie Moss, David Rosen, Trevor Thomas Equipe * Escritor - Anthony Coburn * Designers - Barry Newbery, Peter Brachacki * Produtor Associado - Mervyn Pinfield * Fight Arranger - Derek Ware * Incidental Music - Norman Kay * Efeitos Especiais - the Visual Effects Department of the BBC * Música Tema - Ron Grainer com BBC Radiophonic Workshop * Story Editor - David Whitaker * Diretor - Waris Hussein * Produtor - Verity Lambert * Roupas - Maureen Heneghan (não creditado) * Cameraman - Robert Sleigh (não creditado) * Maquiagem - Elizabeth Blattner (não creditado) * Assistente de Produção - Douglas Camfield, Tony Lightley (não creditado) * Special Sounds - Brian Hodgson (não creditado) * Iluminação - Geoff Shaw (não creditado) * Sound Supervisor - Jack Clayton (não creditado) * Arranjo do Tema - Delia Derbyshire (não creditado) * Assistant Floor Manager - Catherine Childs (não creditado) * Graphic Designer - Bernard Lodge (não creditado) * Supervisor Gráfico - Norman Lodge (não creditado) * Objetos - Alan Mancey (não creditado) * Grams Operator - Adrian Bishop-Laggett (não creditado) * Vision Mixer - Clive Doig (não creditado) * Producer's Secretary - Valerie Speyer (não creditado) * Supervisor de Efeitos Especiais - Jim Ward (não creditado) * Stunt doubles - Derek Ware, Billy Cornelius (não creditado) * Film Editor - John House (não creditado) * Artists' Booker - Pauline Mansfield-Clark (não creditado) * Floor Assistant - Robert Fort (não creditado) * Director's Assistant - Peggy Lupton (não creditado) * Director's Secretary - Margaret Allen (não creditado) * Make-Up Assistant - Beryl Sanderson (não creditado) * Sequencia Inicial Film Editor - John Griffiths (não creditado) Referências Objetos Astronômicos *Os homens das cavernas adoram o Deus Sol, o qual eles chamam de Orb. *Susan diz que tanto o espaço como o tempo estão relacionados (no que diz respeito às dimensões). Cultura *Za tenta criar fogo. Ele faz menciona seu pai, que fez fogo, mas foi morto por isso. Mais tarde, o Doctor, Ian, Barbara e Susan são obrigados a dar o fogo aos homens das cavernas em uma luta pela liderança da tribo. Referências Culturais do Mundo Real *Susan menciona a decimalização e então percebe que ainda não aconteceu na Inglaterra. Em 1963, o Reino Unido tinha um sistema de duzentos e quarenta centavos a libra. A decimalização realmente aconteceu em 15 de fevereiro de 1971, embora já houvessem discussões em 1963. A implicação é de que o Doctor e Susan já teriam visitado o Reino Unido depois de 1971, ou ela já estava ciente de certos aspectos da história futura do Reino Unido. *É remetido que o Doctor e Susan teriam visitado a Revolução Francesa (1789 - 1799) quando Susan diz que algo que ela lê no livro emprestado pela senhorita Wright, intitulado The French Revolution, está errado. *Susan Foreman está ouvindo John Smith and the Common Men quando Ian e Barbara aparecem. Ela fala sobre como a música é um hit (Apesar de que o grupo musical em si, é fictício). Coincidentemente, o Doctor começa a usar o pseudônimo de John Smith em sua segunda encarnação. Dispositivos *Ian usa uma tocha no ferro-velho. Quando ela cai, Barbara sugere que ele use um fósforo. *Za usa e empunha um machado. *Ian, Susan e Barbara fazem uma maca. *Os homens da tribo usam lanças e facas de sílex. The Doctor thumb|Primeiro Doctor e seu cachimbo. *O Doctor fuma um cachimbo. Curiosamente, ele nunca foi visto fumando novamente depois de perder tanto o cachimbo e os seus fósforos, quando é atacado por Kal. *O Doctor carrega um bloco de notas com ele. *O Doctor diz que ele e Susan são "andarilhos na quarta dimensão" e "exilados". *O Doctor não sabe pilotar a TARDIS corretamente. *O Doutor tem um chapéu Karakul para viagens, também conhecido como Astrakhan. Tecnologia * O Doctor se refere a televisão para explicar como a TARDIS é maior por dentro. * A TARDIS se disfarçou como uma Cabine Policial londrina durante a estadia de Doctor e Susan na 76 Totter's Lane. No entanto, não mudou de aparência quando se materializou no passado, devido aparentemente a um problema no Circuito Camaleão. * Susan afirma ter inventado o acrônimo "'T'ime 'A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace" (Tempo e Dimensão Relativas no Espaço) para o nave de espaço-tempo usado por ela e seu avô. * A TARDIS tem um Anômetro. Ciência * Ian diz pede que Hur busque água. * A Tribo de Gum está tentando fazer fogo. Notas da História * Esta é a primeira história de Doctor Who transmitida na televisão. * As primeiras palavras em Doctor Who foram ditas por Barbara Wright: "Espere aqui Susan, por favor. Não vou demorar." * Esta história também é conhecido como 100,000 BC (100.000 AC), The Tribe of Gum (A Tribo de Gum), The Firemakers ''(Os Fazedores de Fogo) e The Cavemen'' (Homens das Cavernas). Veja Títulos de Histórias Contestados para obter mais informações. * Os episódios deste arco tiveram vários nomes diferentes durante a produção. Títulos como "Nothing At The End Of The Lane" (Nada Ao Final da Lane - "Lane" referência à 76 Totter's Lane) para o primeiro episódio. Já o terceiro episódio teve o nome de "The Cave of Skulls" , o segundo episódio, "The Firemaker" e o quarto se chamava originalmente "The Dawn of Knowledge" (O Amanhecer do Conhecimento). * Todos os episódios existem em Telegravações de 16mm e estão armazenados nos Arquivos da BBC. * Originalmente, o enredo do arco de estreia era para ter sido feito por C. E. Webber, o qual levava os nomes de Nothing at the End of the Lane e The Giants. An Unearthly Child seria o segundo arco à ser exibido. Quando a história de Webber foi rejeitada, o roteiro de Coburn foi promovido a "estreia" e refeito de acordo. Uma pequena história intitulada Nothing at the End of the Lane, escrita por Daniel O'Mahony, pode ser encontrada em Short Trips and Side Steps. Ela sugere que toda a primeira temporada da série seria uma fantasia psicótica na mente de Barbara Wright. Já The Giants, foi parcialmente retrabalhado para a segunda temporada, como Planet of Giants. * Os nomes para os companheiros do Doctor eram originalmente para ser Bridget ("Biddy") ao invés de Susan, Lola McGovern (ao invés de Barbara Wright) e Cliff ao invés de Ian. * Em nenhum momento o nome "Tribe of Gum" aparece na tela. * Os criadores da série, originalmente, consideraram a idéia de ter o Circuito Camaleão funcionando, mas descartaram essa possibilidade por razões de custos, já que seria muito caro para construir uma nova nave espacial disfarçada para cada história. Em um ponto, eles também pensaram em fazer a TARDIS invisível. * Os ossos na Caverna dos Crânios eram ossos reais tirados de um abatedouro e muito desagradáveis de se cheira sob a luzes quentes do estúdio. * Outras propostas foram consideradas para a primeira história incluindo The Living World, escrito por Alan Wakeman. * Uma versão piloto do episódio 1 foi feita e existem várias versões. Para mais informações, veja O Episódio Piloto. * Episódio 1 passou a ser visto como um clássico da ficção científica, contrastando com a reação menos positiva dos críticos quando foi transmitido pela primeira vez. * Bernard Lodge foi o criador sem créditos da sequência de título original. (INFO: "An Unearthly Child") * Nunca foi explicitamente indicado na tela, que os episódios da Idade da Pedra são na Terra. Pode ser a Idade da Pedra de algum outro planeta parecido com a Terra. * De acordo com o Info texto do DVD, o top listrado usado por Susan neste e em outras histórias posteriores pertencia a Carole Ann Ford e fazia parte de um traje alternativo que ela sugeriu para o personagem depois que se decidiu abandonar o visual mais adulto e futurista do piloto que não foi a ar. De acordo com o comentário, o traje sugerido por Ford também incluía leggings e botas pretas, que foram rejeitados por serem consideradas demasiadamente sexy, então calças jeans foram usados no lugar. Ford usaria mais tarde o mesmo top listrado em seu filme The Great St. Trinian's Train Robbery. * O penteado de Ford como Susan foi criado pelo o famoso estilista Vidal Sassoon. * Esta foi uma das histórias a serem selecionada para exibição na Doctor Who Weekend da BSB em Setembro de 1990. * Esta história também foi reprisada na BBC Four em 23 de Novembro de 2013 para celebrar 50º Aniversário. es:An Unearthly Child (Hijo de otro Mundo) ru:Неземное дитя de:001 - An Unearthly Child en: Categoria:Histórias localizadas na Terra Categoria:Histórias da Primeira Temporada (SC) Categoria:Histórias em Londres Categoria:Histórias Televisionadas em 1963 Categoria:Arco de Quatro Partes Categoria:Histórias localizadas em um passado distante. Categoria:Histórias Televisionadas do Primeiro Doctor